Moby Dick
by shegal92
Summary: For years, she's been after Eric. Now, he's finally hunting her down. Slight fluff.


Disclaimer: Don't own any characters

Eric grunted softly, his shoulders rolling as he pulled back on the oars. The small boat glided through the water, the tiny wake making the quietest of noises. The inlet didn't have the same strength as the ocean, just a hint of a current. He had heard the voice again, just this morning as he was out walking Max. He couldn't ignore it.

Sure, he had heard what all of the sailors said about mermaids, how beautiful they were on the surface and how pure their voices were. They'd lure men away from damn near anything with their pretty smiles and enticing songs, coaxing them towards the water. Then, splash- Just like that they'd latch onto the poor bloke and drag them under the sea to drown them.

No one was ever sure why they did it. Some said it was because they enjoyed the taste of human flesh; others mused that they were just stupidly trying to bring them home to the parents.

The one that made the most sense to Eric that he had heard was that they were trying to avenge their merbrothers and sisters, intentionally or unintentionally snared in fishing gear.

He wasn't sure how he caught this one's attention, but for years she had been singing to him, trying to lure him into the sea. It was as ignorable as the ocean waves, persistent and continuous. He didn't have the will power to plug his ears, because the thought of never hearing that voice again was more painful.

The willow branches brushed him as he rowed into the quiet enclosure. It was too quiet; no birds, no frogs, just the occasional cricket. She was here. He always found her here.

He should leave. He should go back to his home and forget all about her. He had a kingdom to run, a beautiful wife and daughter to care for…

The water rippled, awaking ever so quietly. He glanced around, knowing it was her, baiting him to try and find her before she revealed herself. But every time he turned around, she was gone, disrupting the other side of the lagoon. He used to think he was quite good out at sea, but that was before he met her. He was no match.

He caught a fleeting glimpse of a green tail, just barely breaking the surface. She sensed that he had finally spotted her and she darted further down. He leaned over the left side of the boat expectantly.

The water hardly splashed as she surfaced, rising out of the water and resting her pale arms on the vessel's edge.

Seawater dripped from her hair into the boat, her long lashes batting innocently as she watched him. His heart pounded in his chest, unable to look away. After all this time, she could still stun him speechless.

Her lips parted and he knew he was in trouble. He couldn't resist her voice, no matter how many warnings he had been given. At least he had made the proper arrangements beforehand.

"Ah, ah, aaaaaaah. Ah, ah, aaaaaaaaah," she started her song. Eric set the rows down, straightening, "Ah, ah, ah-ah, aaaah, ah, ah, aaaaaaaah."

He inched closer to her, his lips moving towards hers. He wanted… No, he _had_ to kiss her, over and over again, hold her in his arms until the world ended and then some.

"Ah, ah, aaaah-ah, ah, ah, aaaaaaaaah. Ah-ah _aaaaaaaaaaah_."

Her lips closed against his and he could still feel the vibration of her song. The arms wrapped around him tightly, holding him against her wet chest and hard seashells. He wanted to hold her back, pull her into the boat with him, kiss her all over…

Then, it came. She jerked backwards violently. His hands dug into the boat's edge as it rocked dangerously. She thrashed around, pulling harder downwards.

"I…don't…want…to…go…swimming," he grumbled.

"Too…bad," she grunted.

She eventually lost her grip, tumbling back into the water. She glared at him and he smirked.

"Awww, big bad siren can't get the widdle human to take a dip wid her?" He teased.

"Bite me." She growled.

Instead of taking her advice, he grabbed and pulled at some rope. She gasped as the water rushed around her, a net surrounding her. He grinned as she squirmed, pushing against the restraints.

"Looks like the predator has become the prey."

Her baby blue eyes gazed at him sadly.

"Please Mr. Sailor…I have a husband…and a little girl."

"She's not that little," he insisted. She gave a little "yeah, you're right" smile.

He tried to pull in his catch. She went right back to fighting.

"Come on, you'll get yourself tangled up."

"I'll never surrender!"

"I caught you fair and square, little mermaid. Now come here so I can kiss you again."

"You only get a kiss if you can guess my name right."

"Rumplestiltskin? Mildred?"

"Really, you're still going with that?"

He wasn't paying as much attention as he should to his footing. He slipped and, with a loud splash, the boat capsized and he lost his grip on the net. He immediately kicked for the surface, breaking it for a moment before the escaped mermaid dunked him. She held him under for a few seconds before letting up. He bobbed to fresh air, gasping.

She floated up beside him, grinning mischievously. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Grimsby's gonna kill us, Ariel." She ducked in, kissing him softly.

"Don't be such a guppy."


End file.
